1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an ophthalmologic photographing apparatus, an ophthalmologic photographing method, and a recording medium where an ophthalmologic photographing program is recorded, which are for capturing a tomographic image of an examinee's eye.
2. Related Art
An ophthalmic optical coherence tomography (OCT) apparatus using low coherent light is known as an ophthalmologic photographing apparatus that can obtain a tomographic image of a predetermined portion (e.g., the fundus or anterior segment) of an examinee's eye noninvasively (e.g., JP-A-2008-29467).
Moreover, known as an ophthalmologic optical coherence tomography is an apparatus that acquires a tomographic image using a scan pattern formed of a combination of scans at different transverse positions (a plurality of scans) (for example, a raster scan, a radial scan, or a multi-scan). The apparatus acquires a plurality of tomographic images in a single capture (see, for example, JP-A-2011-92702 and JP-A-2011-245183).